


Испепеленное сердце

by Veta_konfeta



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sappy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veta_konfeta/pseuds/Veta_konfeta
Summary: От автора.Счастливое завершение истории (очевидное AU). Юджин/Винсент, конечно, как и должно было быть. Мой первый законченный фик, настолько короткий, насколько можно.





	Испепеленное сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Incinerated Heartbeats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701581) by [KatBoots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatBoots/pseuds/KatBoots). 



> **Примечания переводчика.** Это мой первый самостоятельный перевод, так что буду рада замечаниям и конструктивной критике.
> 
> **Примечания от автора.**
> 
> Мы смотрели Гаттаку на уроке английского, и я не могла вынести конец. Так что я поменяла его. Винсент/Юджин АУ.

Юджин, а именно им он был сейчас, убедился, что Винсент ушел, прежде чем залезть в мусоросжигатель. Винсент. «Покоритель. Что ж, он определенно покорил мое сердце», – размышлял он с грустной улыбкой. – «Он делал Джерома лучше, чем я когда-либо делал или сделаю».  
Он открыл печь и подтянулся внутрь, с трудом затащив мертвый груз своих ног через отверстие наверх. Достав серебряную медаль, он подумал: «Я скорее сделал Джерома второсортным». Повертев ее в руках, он прикрыл решетку и уже потянулся к выключателю, как заметил записку, написанную его собственным почерком, приклеенную внутри мусоросжигателя. Нет, не его почерком. Джерома. Больше он не принадлежал только ему. «Я горжусь тобой, Винсент».

Вздохнув, он прочел записку.  
«Юджин.

Не смей. Не делай этого со мной, Юджин. Ты нужен мне. Не твое тело, а ты. Мне нужна твоя вспыльчивость и страсть, твое тщеславие и гордость. Та деликатная забота, которую ты ненавидишь выставлять напоказ, то, как ты тонко подмечаешь и исправляешь мои ошибки. Мне нужно все это, и я хочу всего этого. Похоже, мне пришлось стать тобой, чтобы осознать – я люблю тебя. Я люблю твой разгневанный вид, твое выражение нежности и беспокойства, неистовой ярости или грусти. Я люблю тебя, Джером Юджин Морроу. Так что дождись меня. Дождись меня, потому что мое слабое сердце, просроченное тысячи ударов назад, не выдержит, если после моего возвращения окажется, что ты навсегда потерян для меня. Это и есть те абсолютная решимость и страсть, из-за которых я до сих пор жив, Юджин. Но если ты оставишь меня, если ты сделаешь это с собой, для чего тогда мне жить? Для чего я должен заставлять свое сердце биться? Поэтому, пожалуйста, живи для меня. Дождись меня, я обещаю, что вернусь. Вернусь, и мы сможем быть вместе, ты и я. Я вернусь, и мы можем уехать из Гаттаки, можем поехать куда-нибудь еще, куда только захочешь. Пока ты даришь мне вселенную, Юджин, я буду счастлив хоть в шалаше, до тех пор, пока ты будешь жив и будешь вместе со мной. Я люблю тебя, Юджин, так что живи для меня. Ты не обязан любить в ответ, просто будь жив и не оставляй меня одного в этом мире.  
Люблю тебя,  
Винсент».  
Юджин попытался сдержать свои слезы. Он мужчина и не будет плакать. «Черт бы тебя побрал, Винсент. Похоже, что я из тех, кому не чуждо чувство вины», – он снова вздохнул и посмотрел вверх.  
– Отлично, идиот. Я буду жить для тебя. И я тоже люблю тебя, придурок.  
Спрятав записку во внутренний карман пиджака, Юджин открыл решетку и сердито посмотрел на свое инвалидное кресло, стоявшее в четырех футах от него. Но высота до его места в печи выглядела непреодолимой. «Что ж, это будет адово сложно».

Шли дни. Каждое утро и каждый раз, как он чувствовал, что словно лезет обратно в мусоросжигатель, Юджин доставал записку и читал ее, напоминая себе, почему он остается живым. Он должен, если не для себя, то для Винсента. Каждый день он ставил отметку на старомодном настенном календаре, который он купил, считая дни до возвращения Винсента. Он чувствовал тягу к сигаретам и алкоголю, которые бросил («Для Винсента», – напомнила ему часть сознания), но отказался поддаться искушению. Он больше читал и прошел онлайн курсы по игре на скрипке.  
Дни превращались в недели, и Юджин стал беспокоиться. Временами ему хотелось вернуться в мусоросжигатель, но он не делал этого. «Ради Винсента, – напоминал он себе, – чтобы его сердце билось. Он не умрет, не из-за меня».  
Временами он размышлял о возвращении Винсента. «Останется ли он прежним, будет ли он все еще любить меня? Я бесполезен, застрял в этой чертовой каталке». Впервые в его жизни у Юджина появилась цель: он хотел стать полезным. Он докажет свою ценность себе и Винсенту.  
Для начала он нашел свои спрятанные медицинские записи и разузнал больше о своем состоянии. Он не делал этого раньше, потому как для него, парализованного, жизнь звезды плаванья была закончена, и на этом все. Какая разница, что именно с ним, если он все равно проклят. Но сейчас это имело значение. Действительно ли это было неисправимо, как ему говорили? Мог ли он сделать что-то большее, чем просто сидеть сложа руки и тосковать по кому-то, кого даже нет на планете? Оказывается, мог. Поскольку вероятность того, что его состояние никогда не улучшится, была 99%, это значило, что еще есть 1 процент, и он ухватился за него. «Вероятность того, что Винсент должен был умереть два года назад, была 99%, но его сердце все еще бьется, – собственное сердце Юджина сжалось. – По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что это так».  
Два месяца, одну неделю и три дня спустя как Винсент покинул Землю («Не навсегда», – напомнил он себе) Юджин наконец-то вернулся в воду. Потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к плаванию без ног, но он сделал это. Иногда, пока он плавал в их бездонном бассейне, казалось, что он может чувствовать свои ноги. Это случалось время от времени, как короткая вспышка чувствительности, но давало ему надежду.  
Недели превращались в месяцы, и скоро путешествие Винсента подошло к середине. «Прошло всего лишь шесть месяцев», – с горечью думал он. Ему все еще надо было читать записку каждый день, изредка он все еще страстно желал покончить со всем, но сопротивлялся. Он заставит Винсента гордиться собой, как он гордился им.  
Дата возвращения Винсента неумолимо приближалась, а Юджин был разочарован своим прогрессом. При том что чувствительность в ногах возвращалась чаще и на более долгие отрезки времени, он хотел ходить, нет, бежать и встретить Винсента, когда тот войдет в их дверь.  
Наконец настал этот день. Юджин вскарабкался по лестнице («Если я один раз смог это сделать ради него, то смогу снова») в отчаянной попытке увидеть Винсента как можно скорее. Он хотел бы поехать на базу и встретить его на посадочной площадке, но знал, что это было бы слишком подозрительно. Он втащил себя на стул, где мог бы видеть любого входящего до того, как они бы повернулись и увидели его самого.  
И затем открылась дверь, и его красивый, утомленный астронавт был наконец-то дома. Юджин критично его оглядел. Тот выглядел усталым, изнуренным, на самом деле, как будто каждый его вдох мог стать последним. Юджин с болью вспомнил, что это и правда могло быть именно так. Плечи Винсента были опущены, как если бы он уже готовился разочароваться, обнаружить, что его записки было недостаточно. Неспособный больше выносить пораженческий вид своего друга и любимого, Юджин манерно протянул:  
– Добро пожаловать домой, милый. Я приготовил ужин.  
Винсент вскинул голову, и на его лице появилась усмешка, которую так обожал Юджин. Он шагнул вперед, говоря:  
– Юджин! Ты…  
– Живой, трезвый, здоровый, выше талии, и застрял в этом кресле. Поможешь мне подняться? Я хочу сесть на диван. С тобой. И потом мы можем поговорить о том, почему я все еще здесь, и кто мы есть сейчас. Ясно?  
Ухмылка Винсента стала шире, если такое вообще возможно, и он, засмеявшись своим чудесным смехом, сказал:  
– Ясно.  
Они испытали тот еще неловкий момент, пытаясь переместить Юджина на диван, т.к. его инвалидное кресло было внизу, а Винсент был не в лучшей форме, но они ухитрились свалиться на диван, и Юджин обхватил своего астронавта рукой, пока тот не попытался отодвинуться.  
– Я скучал по тебе, – сказал Юджин, как бы рассеянно держа запястье Винсента, в то время как на самом деле считал его пульс. Хоть и высокий, но ровный. Хорошо.  
– Я тоже по тебе скучал, – ответил Винсент, казалось бы, не заметив проверку его пульса.  
– Ты все еще любишь меня? – спросил Юджин. – Как я люблю тебя?  
– Да, – выдохнул Винсент, – я люблю тебя так же сильно и еще больше. Каждый день я просыпался, спрашивая себя, жив ли ты, и на каждый удар своего сердца думал, бьется ли твое. Я никогда так сильно не желал остаться на Земле, чем когда я должен был покинуть ее, покинуть тебя. Я больше не жаждал увидеть Вселенную, я просто хотел быть дома, здесь, с тобой.  
– Я чувствую то же. Разве я не остался ради тебя? Я выбрался из печи. Я люблю тебя и буду любить до тех пор, пока ты не сделаешь что-нибудь тупое и не умрешь у меня на руках. Тогда я возненавижу тебя. Ясно?  
– Ясно. При условии, что ты тоже пообещаешь мне не умереть у меня на руках, – сказал Винсент, усмехаясь.  
– Идет, – сказал Юджин, и они скрепили сделку поцелуем.


End file.
